


You gave me your sweater (it’s just polyester)

by jaexuxi (thisiswhyimhot)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, High School, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswhyimhot/pseuds/jaexuxi
Summary: Why would you ever kiss me?I'm not even half as pretty
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	You gave me your sweater (it’s just polyester)

Doyoung took a drag of his cigarette and pushed down the urge to cough. He still hasn’t gotten fully used to the heavy smoke in his lungs, but he didn’t want the others to know that. He hated smoking. It made everything smell bad, his clothes, his breath. Smoking during winter months was even worse. It was freezing outside, Doyoung could barely feel his fingers holding the cigarette. He took another drag, pretending like his lungs weren’t screaming and his fingers weren’t about to fall off. He forced himself to actually listen to the conversation. That way, the lung cancer would at least have a fair trade.

“I can’t believe Mrs. Morris is making me do the assignment again.” Johnny complained. “I only like cheated half of it.”

Doyoung liked Mrs. Morris. She was an old lady with a British accent and she always graded fair. Instead of saying that, he nodded.

“Yeah, totally unfair.”

He took another drag of the cigarette to underline his statement and looked of in the distance to hide the fact that there was another cough coming. As he looked up, he saw Jaehyun coming down the hill. He waved at them, but Doyoung only slowly lifted his hand once and looked away again.

Jaehyun reached them huffing. They should all probably slow down on the cigarettes, but when Jaehyun asked for one, Doyoung handed him the package.

“Thanks, man.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung winced slightly. 

“How are y’all not freezing to death?” Jaehyun asked and pointed at Doyoung’s T-Shirt. Johnny shrugged, wearing a pullover himself. Doyoung had meant to grab a jacket, but it was the one with a weird coloring he was not too sure looked good on him. So, he decided to forgo it, in order to look more casual. Huge mistake. 

Jaehyun himself was wrapped up in a parka, all cozy and warm. 

“It’s fine.” Doyoung tried to look unfazed and took another drag. 

Jaehyun laughed. “Doyoung, I can see the blue in your fingers from here. Wait.”

Jaehyun started to rustle around in his backpack, until he found fabric. It was a sweater.

“Here, wear this.” He thrusted the sweater in Doyoung’s hands. Doyoung went red and hoped that everyone thought it was because of the cold. 

“I- thanks, Jaehyun.” His heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. 

Hastily, half because it was actually very cold, half because it was Jaehyun’s sweater, he put it on and looked questioningly at Jaehyun.

“Looks better on you. You can keep it.” Jaehyun smiled at him and clapped him on the back. 

Suddenly, Jaehyun’s attention wasn’t on him anymore. It had shifted and Doyoung didn’t even need to look up to see who it was. Jaehyun’s eyes had started to sparkle like Christmas came early.  
Taeyong walked by, in a jacket similar to Doyoung’s at home, looking great on him. He looked like he almost floated, elegant after years of dance training. He smiled as soon as he saw them, lighting up the room.

“Hey, you guys.” He said softly.

“Hi, Taeyong.” Jaehyun went a light shade of pink. “Do you want a drag?”

“No thanks.” Taeyong laughed and it sounded like angels. Doyoung wanted to hit him. “I have this competition coming up next week, our trainer would kill me if I started smoking now.”

Jaehyun nodded because the whole school knew when Taeyong’s dance competitions were. Half of them attended every time. 

Taeyong turned around to Johnny. 

“I heard you have to redo your assignment. I had a pretty good grade; I can help you if you want to.”

“You would? Thanks, Taeyong, you’re the best!” Johnny smiled grateful.

“Just text me after school, I choose choir as my extracurricular.”

“That’s mine, too.” Doyoung slipped in, not wanting to be ignored.

“That’s amazing! Everyone only had to say great things about you, maybe we can do a project together some time?”

Jaehyun and Johnny looked at him expectantly. Doyoung nodded.

“By the way, nice sweater.” Taeyong added. Doyoung smiled and thought a second too long to compliment Taeyong back. 

It should not have been hard. ‘You look great in the jacket’; ‘You are amazing at dancing’ or ‘How do you always get good grades and dance daily?’. But Doyoung couldn’t say any of that, not when all he wanted to do is beg Taeyong not to take Jaehyun from him. Not with Jaehyun watching. 

“Anyways, see you later in class!” Taeyong waved at them and walked away. 

Jaehyun stared after him, probably already planning how to talk to him during lunch.

Doyoung took another drag and looked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Heather by Conan Gray


End file.
